


Vanilla

by madamebomb



Series: D/s Duology [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: D/s, F/M, Prepare for smut, Zuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Five years after the events of "50 Shades of Honor", Zuko and Suki have settled into a nice quiet life. But that doesn't mean their sex life is "vanilla." They still enjoy their D/s relationship, all while balancing married life, and the duties of the Fire Nation.





	1. Part I: Lonely Nights

“Mmm, you’re back,” I mumbled, half-roused from sleep by a strong arm encircling my middle and tugging me back against a warm, bare chest. Lips landed on my neck, just below my ear, sending little hot flashes down my sides. I smiled into my pillow, the scent of my husband’s cologne filling my senses. I cracked open an eye, but our bedroom was dark. “What time is it?”

“Late,” Zuko answered, wrapping his body around mine from behind. He made a deep rumbling sound, his nose nuzzling into my hair, his mouth alighting gently along my neck. “Didn’t think they’d ever shut up.”

“The trade agreement?”

“Signed,” he sighed as I put my hand over his on my stomach. “We’ll be trading with the Water Tribes by month’s end. Thought we’d never get the damned thing over with.”

I stroked his hand, feeling the tension in him easing as he relaxed into me. He shifted his hips forward, pushing against my ass with a firm press. I bit my lip and pushed back into him.

“You sound tired.” My tone was light. My intentions were not.

“Exhausted,” he said, as his hand spread on my stomach. He nibbled on my neck at the same moment and I felt my whole body flash boil on the spot.

“My poor husband…so tired… Too tired to have any fun,” I said with a fake pout and resignation in my voice. “It’s no wonder I have to take care of myself.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Zuko asked against my ear. His breath was warm and sweet. I curled my toes into the sheets and pushed back against him a little.

“Mmmhmm. All the time. I get so lonely, you see…” I said, half-turning my head toward him. He lifted up on his elbow and looked down at me in the dark. I could see the glitter of his eyes, feel the heat of them, and the amusement there. “Like tonight. I couldn’t help myself…”

“Tell me what you did tonight.” His voice dropped the smallest amount. Enough to make my whole body clench in reaction, which he knew it would. He could play me like a tsugi horn.

He could get me with a drop of his voice, but I knew his buttons too. Zuko got off on visuals, either real or imaginary, it didn’t matter. Nothing got him hotter or harder.

“I was all alone…and I missed you…” I started slowly, pushing my hips back into his in little waves. “So I put on your favorite nightie.”

His breath was hot on my neck, his teeth clipping my shoulder with an exciting nip. “The gold one?”

“Of course,” I said as he moved his hand down my side, smoothing down the silky nightgown until he reached my bare thigh. Then his hand slipped beneath the hem, warm and callused as he spread his fingers possessively on the outside of my thigh.

“And then?”

“I climb into the bed… Lay back…” I said and grinned in the dark. “And then I thought about your head between my legs. I thought about your tongue on my pussy. I thought about you eating me until I screamed. Until I couldn’t take any more. I got so wet just thinking about you, Zuko… So I slipped my panties off….and I gently teased my clit… Just enough to make me moan. Just like you would… It felt so fucking good.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Zuko made a soft groan in his throat and nuzzled my cheek. I could feel the tremors in his body as his cock hardened against my ass.  I knew he wanted me to go on, but I loved teasing him, so I didn’t until he begged. “Don’t stop.”

“When I was about to come, I stopped myself. I rolled over onto my stomach and slipped my fingers inside of my juicy little cunt. I fucked myself until I nearly came again. And when I was close and everything was hot and wet and tight, I had to bite the blankets to keep from screaming your name. But I couldn’t come. I wanted to come so bad, but I couldn’t.”

Zuko’s breathing was ragged as his hips moved a little more forcefully into my ass, his cock insistently poking me.

“And why couldn’t you come?” he asked lightly against my ear.

“You know why.”

“Tell me.”

“Because you didn’t give me permission,” I said softly and felt Zuko’s hand tighten on my thigh. I could feel the strain in his body, the lust. The possession. He was _mine._

“No,” Zuko breathed, his hand slipping between my legs now. “No, I didn’t. You still want it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I breathed.

He pushed his hand in between my thighs and cupped my hot cunt, still aroused from earlier, still wet. Still ready. Unfulfilled. I gasped a little, opening my thighs as I pressed my pussy into his hand. He spread my lips open and eased his middle finger inside of me. I shuddered and bit my lip as his thumb flattened on my clit, rubbing gentle circles.

“Hnnnnggg…”

“I think about you too,” Zuko said as he gently fingered me. “I think about bending you over my desk and fucking you so hard you scream. I think about paddling your ass until its red.”

My adrenaline jumped at his words. It had been a while—too long—since he’d spanked me. It had been a while since we’d played, actually. We made love a lot, but our schedules for the past few months had been crazy, and we never seemed to have enough time to eat a meal together, let alone enough time to do a scene.

I hadn’t been joking with him when I’d told him I was lonely.

I missed our play, and I knew he did too.

We were going to have to work on that, but not tonight. Tonight I didn’t want to play. I needed my husband to _fuck me._

“Zuko–” I started, but he cut me off with a kiss that was all need, all lust. He moaned into the kiss, withdrawing his hand from between my quivering legs. I made a disappointed sound, but Zuko was already shifting in place on the bed. Still kissing me, he rolled me over onto my back, pushing my legs up and open.

He settled over me and I reached down between us, pushing his silk sleep pants down his thighs. His cock sprang out, nudging against me as Zuko drew himself down across my chest. I put my arms around him, sliding my hands into his bound up hair.

He entered me slowly, filling me to the brim. I shuddered beneath him, feeling him press against my womb. His hand gripped my ass, lifting me against him, taking that last inch until we were pressed hard against one another, bone on bone, almost painfully.

I fucking loved it.

I turned my head, breathing hard as Zuko trembled against me, his forehead pressed to my temple, his breath against my jaw.

“Mine,” he breathed, and I felt the word wrap around me, soul-deep and all consuming. Oh yes, I was his. His to love. His to fuck. His to worship. His, his, his. I felt the same way about him. He was mine. All mine.

It was a fiercely possessive feeling, and it inflamed me with an urgency I hadn’t indulged in a while. We’d made love the night before, gentle, dreamlike, sweet love—and I’d loved it then. But it wasn’t what I needed right now, and I knew Zuko knew it.

My hands slid down his back, over rolling muscle and bone, and sank into his ass cheeks. He flexed and withdrew, nearly pulling out of me. I shivered, mouth open, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Then thrust into me. Hard.

My head went back into the pillows, a strangled gasp twisting out of me. Zuko’s mouth attached to my bared throat, clamping down as he started pounding me into the bed. My thighs clamped on his sides, toes digging into his thighs as I held on for dear life.

The sound of our bodies slamming together filled the darkness, peppered with the soft gasps and pleas for more that I couldn’t control. Zuko’s guttural moans were soft and they buzzed across my senses like a licking fire.

His mouth found mine again and he kissed me as hard as before, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I kissed him back, sliding my hands back to his hair. His weight pressed me down into the bed, but I pushed back, greedy for more as he fucked me.

“I’m so close…” I gasped as my muscles clenched on him. I could feel my long pent-up orgasm approaching at lightning speed. I wanted it. I wanted to come more than I wanted air. I fucking needed it. “Please…please…please…”

“Come for me, Suki,” Zuko commanded and it was like a benediction. I felt my body expand, glowing under the weight of his voice, the possession there, the demand.

Everything contracted, my pussy seizing around his throbbing length with a hard, gripping squeeze. The orgasm shocked a strangled scream out of my mouth, which Zuko claimed with a growl of his own. I came with a wet pulse, legs shaking, my whole body thrusting upward into his. He pushed me back down, his pace slowing as he thrust gently against me.

Zuko moved his mouth to my neck, peppering little kisses and nibbles across my hot, sticky flesh. My hands rubbed gently at his back, his neck and down to his ass.

“ _Fuck,_ ” I said emphatically. Zuko laughed a little against my neck.

“Needed that?” he asked as he nudged my nose with his own. I kissed his lips quickly.

“You have no idea,” I laughed shakily, flexing my toes. “Your turn.”

“I’m close,” he said, almost in apology. I kissed the tip of his nose and gripped his ass, pulling him into me hard. His mouth found mine and he kissed me long and hard.

He thrust into me slowly, taking me at his own pace this time. I held him to me tightly, one hand on the back of his neck, the other resting on his lower back. His mouth left mine as he buried his face in my neck. My mouth latched onto his shoulder, tasting the salt of his skin.

I grinned when he came inside of me, feeling the wet gush of his cum as he shivered in my arms, his hips tight against mine. Zuko was always far more in control of himself when he came than I was. I was a loud, sticky, shaking mess—and I knew he loved that he could do that to me. Just as I loved getting him to play.

“Mmmm…” I said, stroking the back of his neck as the strength seemed to leave him all at once. He pulled out of me though, and his wet cock lay against my dripping pussy. “I think you needed that too.”

“I always need you,” he said seriously, lifting his head and kissing my on the chin. I was pretty sure he’d been aiming for my mouth, but it was still pitch black in our bedroom. I caught his face in the dark and aligned our mouths better, kissing him gently. When he pulled apart, I knew he was smiling—and fighting sleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get some sleep, okay? I know you’re dead on your feet.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Zuko mumbled and rolled off of me. He landed on his back, and then lifted his hips, pulling his pants back up with a jerk. I flipped the covers off and got to my feet. There was a wobble in my knees; there usually was after Zuko fucked me.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to clean up,” I told him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Mmmm.”

I went into the bathing room, squinting in the light of the oil lamp burning in a sconce on the wall, peed and then cleaned the traces of him from my inner thighs. I glanced in the mirror as I washed my hands and caught sight of my flushed face and swollen lips.

Even when we were being fairly vanilla, my husband still knew how to fuck me right. What more could a woman ask for in life?

When I came back to bed, Zuko was already snoring slightly. I didn’t take it personally; I’d fallen asleep waiting on him, after all, and he’d had an incredibly long day. He’d earned the rest.

I tried not to disturb him as I slipped into the bed, but as soon as I laid down, he rolled over and caught me by the waist, dragging me back against him.

“I wanna play,” he said in a muzzy voice, thick with sleep. “I hate like hell that we’ve been too busy for that.”

“You just want to spank me,” I said lightly as his warmth wrapped around me.

“Among other things,” Zuko said. “You want to?”

“You know I do.”

“It’s a date then,” he said, and kissed my cheek sweetly. “Tomorrow night.”

“I’ll keep my evening open, then,” I told him. “And my legs.”

A low rumbling laugh escaped him, vibrating through his chest and into me. I loved making him laugh. His hand unexpectedly landed with a sharp smack against my bared ass, shocking a little yelp out of me, and making my pussy clench in anticipation.

“Get some sleep,” Zuko said, and then nipped my ear. “You’re gonna need it.”

I grinned into the pillow as Zuko and I sank into each others warmth. Sleep slipped over me like a cozy blanket. My dreams were of Zuko.

They usually were.


	2. Part II: Strawberries & Cream

“What’s the plan for today?” Zuko asked me as he plopped down in his seat at the table. It was early, but not too early. The sun shining through the open windows was warm, and a gentle breeze ruffled the lace tablecloth. The day felt new and full of possibilities.

I looked up from my breakfast, and said around the dumpling in my mouth, “You tell me.”

His brow lifted as he met my gaze for a hot moment. I could practically feel the ghost of his mouth on my neck as he looked at me, and my heart rate increased with a hard squeeze. How did he do that to me with just a look?

“I was talking about work,” he said mildly, amusement dancing in his heated topaz gaze. “But if you’d like me to give you some instructions…”

My skin grew pink at that, and I shifted in my seat, glowing at the idea. We did that sometimes. He’d command me to do some task during the day—usually something to titillate me, like wearing a plug for as long as I could stand it, or edging a certain number of times. He knew it drove me crazy not to come.

Like last night. He hadn’t specifically ordered me not to come without his permission because we weren’t playing. I hadn’t _wanted_ to come without him, though, and the very idea of me needing that permission in some way had driven us both over the edge. It was a push and pull between us most of the time, give and take. He was my Dom because I wanted him to be, and I was his sub because I enjoyed it. Zuko was well aware of that, and the fact that I willingly gave him that power over me—and reveled in the giving—was what he enjoyed the most about our play. He loved pleasing me.

“Don’t tease if you’re not serious…” I said, grinning as I popped a cream covered strawberry into my mouth.

“Don’t tempt me, then,” Zuko said, leaning across the table and wiping a bit of cream off of my lip with his thumb. He did it slowly, sensually, and when he stuck his thumb into his mouth, I felt my whole body clench with need.

“You don’t play fair.”

“Neither do you,” Zuko said.

“And just what do I do to tempt you?” I countered.

Zuko tipped back his head and graced me with a cool, amused look. His regard slid from my eyes to my lips and then down my neck and to my breasts, where one milky slope was peeking at him from the open side of my robe.

He leaned toward me, one hand braced on the breakfast table. His other hand touched my knee, all rough calluses, and skillful fingers, palm hot and possessive. I took in a sharp inhale of breath, biting down on the inside of my lip as Zuko’s hand slid beneath the robe and up my smooth thigh.

Zuko leaned in, his gaze flicking back to my eyes as I parted my thighs for him, eager to feel those supple fingers glide into me, but he stopped. He _stopped_ and pulled a sharp, almost predatory grin.

“I’m fairly certain you were wearing that gold nightgown last night…” he whispered in that low voice that did _things_ to me. He glanced down the front of my robe at my bare breasts. “It seems to be missing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I lied demurely, even as Zuko pull his hand from my robe and grasped hold of the knotted sash keeping it closed. He pulled the sash loose with a gentle, methodical jerk. My nipples hardened in the breeze as Zuko slowly pushed the robe open.

“Don’t you?” he mused as his hand cupped my left breast, his thumb pressing into my nipple and rolling it for one heart-pounding moment. Then his hand slipped away, and he grasped the robe, which was barely hanging off of my shoulders, and peeled it down my arms like he was peeling a peach.

The robe pooled around me in the chair, draping to the floor. Zuko pulled back and admired his handiwork with a dazed, lopsided grin. I was naked, head to toe, my thighs clenched together, nipples hard like ripe raspberries.

His hand caressed down my right arm, and then up my thigh. Then he pulled his fingertip up the center of my body, slowly. So damned slowly.

Goosebumps rose over my skin as Zuko leaned in again, his mouth open, watching the effect of his touch on me. Knowing it was driving me crazy.

His tongue slid against his lower lip, wetting it. I watched it with hooded eyes, eyes filled with desire. My breath was tight as I met his burning gaze, squirming in the chair as I clutched the fabric of my robe.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” I whispered.

“Watching you squirm,” he said and gently put his hand around my throat. He hovered, close enough to kiss. But he didn’t kiss me. I leaned forward, mouth open, ready to crash my lips to his, but his hand tightened on my throat and held me back. There was a gleam in his eye, one I knew well. One I loved. The one I’d been hoping to see when I’d shucked my nightgown and slipped the loose robe on.

“Spread your legs.” I did as my Dom commanded, without blinking, with thinking. I spread my legs as far apart as they could go. “Hook your legs on the arms of the chair.”

I did as I was told, hooking my legs on the arms of the chair. This spread my pussy open, exposing me to him. To the room. His hand on my neck loosened, his thumb stroking my pulse point as his gaze took me in at a glance. “Good girl.”

He kissed my forehead and then released my neck, stepping back and sinking into his chair again. He glanced at me and then grabbed his chopsticks and dug into the bowl of dumplings before him. As if I weren’t sitting two feet away with my legs spread open and my pussy out.

I didn’t say anything. I waited.

I watched as he ate half of his dumplings and then leaned forward and wordlessly offered me one. I took it from the chopsticks with my teeth, pulling it into my mouth and chewing on it wordlessly. When I swallowed, he offered me another one. Then a three more. He offered a sixth, but I shook my head, and he nodded, putting down the bowl.

I waited, watching as he wiped his mouth and then grabbed a bowl of sticky white rice. He didn’t offer me any. I waited.

“Play with yourself,” Zuko finally said in an off-hand manner, not even looking at me as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

My pulse leaped, my arousal skyrocketing instantly. I breathed out slowly and reached down between my legs, my fingertips lightly brushing along my folds. As my fingertips pushed into my center, the wetness of my arousal spread with a hot, soft gush.

He could get me so wet, with just a few words, a few touches.

I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eye, as he continued to eat his breakfast. I pushed my fingertips into my pussy and pulled them out, spreading my fingers so he could see the honey of my body. Then I spread it over my clit, rubbing it all over with flat fingers.

My other hand spread my lips even further, my clit swelling as my fingers brushed it. I bit down on my lip, tilting my hips up as my thighs tightened on the arms of the chair. I flirted with my clit, rubbing lightly as a little breathless gasp left my lips.

Zuko took a drink of his tea.

I slipped my fingers back inside of my pussy, sinking knuckle deep into the soft, warm wetness. When I pulled my fingers out, I put them into my mouth with a moan, licking the tangy juices as my gaze met Zuko’s over the rim of his steaming tea.

He put the tea down with a careful motion, and leaned back in his chair, giving me his full regard now, as he popped a cream-covered strawberry into his mouth and slowly chewed on it.

I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and slipped them back between my legs. I rubbed my clit in little circles, pulling back the hood. Pleasure built with every circle of my fingers, urging me toward orgasm. But I was in no hurry.

My breathing quickened though, with each slow rub of my fingers. My legs tightened painfully on the chair, the wooden arms digging into the backs of my knees. As a deep twinge of pleasure crashed through me, I slid my fingers down again and pressed in until I could feel my g-spot.

“ _Mmmnuuuuh!_ ” I gasped inarticulately as my body clenched greedily around my fingers. My breasts heaved, my head pushing back into the back of the chair as my hips lifted off of the seat, sliding on the silk robe still trapped beneath me.

Zuko was absolutely still, his face a blank mask as he watched me. Though I could see the redness beneath his ears, and across his chest. And the growing bulge in his loose red pajama pants.

My fingers slipped back to my clit and I pressed firmly as I rubbed it, my toes curling, mouth open in wordless exaltation. I was going to come if he didn’t stop me.

He hadn’t told me I couldn’t come though, so I kept going, bringing myself toward the edge with a pumping squeeze, until I couldn’t take it anymore. Until my cunt tightened like a fist and I screwed my eyes shut, biting down hard on my lower lip.

“Stop.”

I stopped, snatching my fingers away with a heaving gasp, sweat breaking out over my skin in a wave. Wetness dripped down my pussy, pooling on the robe and I shook and shivered, the orgasm I’d nearly tasted and felt to the tips of my soul spinning through my womb with a hard thump of pounding blood and wasted potential.

I stared at Zuko, breathing hard, the taste of blood on my lip, my thighs quivering. He had an intense expression on his face.

“You were going to come.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“Last night you told me you couldn’t get off without my permission,” he replied mildly.

My face burned, my pussy quivering. “Well…”

He regarded me with that amused expression for a long moment, and then got up, and immediately sank to his knees in front of me. I hitched in a breath, not knowing what to expect…but knowing that I was going to enjoy it.

I always enjoyed it.

Zuko’s hands spread on my inner thighs, his thumbs digging in. I knew something was brewing in that magnificently dirty head of his, but I waited.

“You want to come?” he rumbled as his hands sank lower and lower on my thighs. I twitched place, my pussy throbbing, eager for his attention. Eager to recapture the orgasm I’d been denied.

“Yes.”

“Mmmm… Too bad I already had my breakfast,” he said, slapping the bottom of my thigh as he darted forward and kissed my mound, right above my pubic hair. He started to get up as I made a protesting noise and reached out, catching his hair.

I wrapped my fist in it and yanked him back to me while he laughed.

“Don’t you fucking dare…” I laughed, even though I was deadly serious.

“Oh, but I _do_ dare,” Zuko said seriously, though he was grinning at me as he fit himself between my legs. He didn’t stop me when I tugged him to my mouth. His kiss was sweet and warm, and as eager as my lips against his.

My fingers loosened in his hair, turning gentle as his mouth teased mine open. His tongue slid into my mouth, velvet, tasting of strawberries and cream. Zuko’s hand pushed between us and he gently pushed two fingers into my pussy, working them back and forth until I was moaning and squirming in the chair.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned back to break the kiss. I watched, panting, as he looked me in the eye and then sucked his fingers into his mouth.

His eyes slammed closed as he sucked my juices off of his fingers. When he pulled them out again, his tongue flashed against his lips. He opened his eyes, his gaze soft and aroused.

“Do you even know how fucking good you taste?” he said and then put his wet fingers to my lips. I sucked them into my mouth, my hands wrapping around his wrists, my tongue working up and down his fingers and pushing between them. His eyes flashed when I released his fingers and shoved his hand back down between my legs. “So eager.”

“Please…” I said, nibbling my lip as I shifted my hips up toward the weight of his hand. “Make me come, Zuko.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes… _Please._..”

Zuko flashed me another grin that was all satisfaction, all male, all evil. I knew what that look meant. He was going to give me what I wanted…until I begged him to stop.

My pulse leaped again, thrumming hard as Zuko lowered his mouth to my stomach, trailing his tongue down my center. I let go of his wrist and sank my hands into his long hair again, watching him, waiting for him to please me…

He kissed my inner thigh, nibbling and licking the sensitive skin as I squirmed in place. His hot breath ghosted across my engorged clit as he pushed his face into my pussy, but he didn’t touch it. He moved on to my other thigh, scoring me with his teeth, sucking hard enough to give me a hickey.

I gasped as he let go of my reddened skin with a deep suck. I could feel my cunt contracting. I knew he could see how aroused I was, how wet.

He spread my folds open with one hand and pinched my clit between the pads of his fingers. I cried out and jumped in the chair, my feet shaking uncontrollably, toes clenching. When he released it, I practically sagged in the chair.

He slid three of his fingers inside of me, slowly, pushing against my walls, rubbing the spongey, swollen  mound of my g-spot, pressing until my mouth opened in wordless pleasure. I couldn’t breathe, my body shaking as Zuko’s fingers spread inside of me.

Bone-deep pleasure rocked through my nerves, my flesh clenching hard on his fingers. Zuko’s hand flattened on my mound, palm against my clit as he rubbed it in small, grinding circles.

My teeth gritted, hands clutching his shoulders and then, desperately, at the arms of the chair. I wanted to come. Needed to come, or my whole body would unravel, unzip and spill me out into the world.

A new wave of sweat broke out over my strawberry pink skin as I tried, and failed, to hold myself back. I knew he could see my struggle. He pulled that lopsided smile, still working his fingers in and out of me, still grinding my clit against my pubic bone.

“You have my permission to come.”

Like his words were my trigger, I came with a hard spam, my body clamping down on his fingers with a pulsing spasm. I gave a strangled, entirely animal cry, my hips tilting up off of the chair, a gush of thick wetness spurting from my center and dripping down his fingers.

He crooned at me in words too low for me to make out through the haze of pleasure ripping through me, but the tone was soothing enough. His fingers slipped and slid out of me as I came down, but he lifted the heel of his palm off of my clit. I felt relief flood me, but that didn’t last long.

Zuko pulled his fingers out of me and rubbed the salty wetness across my clit. I jumped in place, trying to grab his hand to stop him, but he looked up at me with a burning heat in his gaze.

I watched, my hands shaking, as Zuko lowered his face to my pussy.

He licked me slowly, cleaning the traces of my come from my inner thighs, nibbling again. Then he moved to my center, his tongue darting inside of me then circling. He slurped noisily, moaning as tasted my orgasm.

I bit my lip again, my nails digging into my thighs to keep them from closing on his head. My whole body was quivering, including my clitoris.

I gasped when he probed it with his tongue and pulled back to watch it jump in reaction. He did it again and again, until I thought I was going to die from the white-hot jolts of pleasure and pain that shot through me.

Then, glancing at my sweaty, _red_ -cheeked face, Zuko reached up onto the table and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl. He put the fruit to my lips and I licked the cream from the strawberry, sucking it into my mouth, wondering what he was going to do with it.

When I’d licked it clean, he pulled it from between my lips and then slowly trailed it down the center of my body. He teased my nipples with the strawberry, the seeded red skin rough against my sensitive nipples.

Zuko leaned in and kissed me, far too briefly. I could taste myself on his wet lips. When he moved back down my body, he trailed the strawberry down my center again, his body sinking back down between my spread legs.

I hitched in a breath as he pushed the strawberry between my dripping folds, swirling it against my center and dipping it inside of me for one brief moment. Then he slid it upward and teased my overly sensitive clit with it.

I stirred, the rough texture exotic, unexpected, and so… _dirty_ somehow. It turned me on, and I was already painfully aroused.

I gasped as pressed in a little hard, a little faster, wriggling away from the rough texture. He pulled a lazy, hazy smile and swirled the berry against my weeping center again. Then offered it to me, this decadent, dripping morsel.

I took it between my teeth as I’d done the dumplings. The flavor of my body and the tart of the berry spread on my tongue as Zuko grabbed the chair and yanked it forward. The legs scraped on the marble floor with a loud screech, even as Zuko buried his face in my pussy.

I laughed around the fruit in my mouth, the sound sliding into a moan as Zuko strafed my clit with his tongue. He suckled on it, pulling deeply and then letting go as I gasped and squirmed in place. His hand spread on my belly, spreading me open as he pushed back my hood.

His tongue burrowed into the sensitive bundle of nerves, swirling, flicking, pulling long, thigh-quivering strokes until I couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Oh…. _spirits_ …fuck _you_ …” I managed as one leg came off of the arm of the chair and tried to clamp on his head. He didn’t stop, just shoved my leg over his shoulder. He glanced up at me, amusement sparkling those merciless topaz eyes, the rough skin of his scar, and his morning stubble rubbing against my soft skin.

He pulled back and his fingertips replaced his tongue, circling fast and rough. My other leg came down and I tried to push him away with my foot, but he just shoved it aside, pulling me to the edge of the chair. My toes hit the floor, my hips lifting in frantic waves as another climax built inside of me.

“Come.”

I shattered with another hard squeeze, my thighs attempting to clamp together as I cried out, shaking, shivering and totally wrung out. But Zuko shoved my legs open again and buried his tongue inside of me, licking until I came again.

“Noooo….” I said in protest, wrenching his head up by the hair. He laughed and dragged me into his lap. Our mouths met in an open-mouthed, wet press that left me breathless and clutching him. Zuko’s hand scooped up beneath my ass, pulling me against his chest as he got to his feet. He turned us toward the table, and, with sweep of his arm, he shoved half of the dishes to the floor with a loud crash and a splash of liquid.

He set me on the edge of the table, kissing me rough and hard. My hands tangled in his hair, and dipped down the back of his pajama pants, clutching his ass.

“Fucking love you,” Zuko mumbled as he released my mouth and then bit down on my neck. I gasped, shivers quaking through my too-sensitive body. I returned the favor, my teeth sinking into his shoulder. Zuko’s hips rolled against mine as he yanked me forward a little. When I lifted my mouth, there was an imprint of my teeth in his flesh. “Still hungry, huh?”

“ _Starving_ ,” I answered and licked him from throat to mouth. I nibbled on his lip, pulling it hard. When I let go, I could practically see fire in his eyes. His skin was scorching hot.

“Well, I can’t have my wife starving to death. Not when I have plans for her tonight.”

I grinned and kissed him, but he leaned into me, reaching for something on the table behind me. I found out what it was when Zuko pulled back and pressed his cream-covered fingers to my lips. He put his fingers in my mouth and I licked the sweet, heavy cream off with gusto. He reached for more, putting a dab on my nose and licking it off. I giggled, and wrenched my head out of the way, reaching for the bowl and smearing some on his mouth.

Then I devoured his lips, licking the cream off of them as Zuko reached for the bowl. He kissed me hard, his hand smearing down my neck and over my naked breasts. His tongue followed, sliding flatly across my sticky skin, sucking on the cream and peppering me with little nips.

When his hot mouth gathered the tip of my left breast into his mouth, I practically combusted on the spot. He drew on it, his teeth following with a hard pinch that made me gasp. I wrenched his head up and kissed him even harder, my hand sliding into the front of his pants and wrapping around the base of his cock, which twitched eagerly at my touch and swelled. I worked him in my hand, rolling his foreskin up and down his blunt head.

Zuko gave a hard groan, deep and promising, his mouth sliding back to my neck. I buried my own face in his neck, licking off a smear of cream and then teasing the reddened bite mark I’d left there. I could feel pre-cum beading on the tip of his cock. I spread it with my thumb as he sucked in a breath and reached for the waist of his pants.

He was just pulling them down his hipbones when a knock sounded on the door. Zuko stiffened against me, waiting. The knock sounded again. I lifted my head and glanced around his shoulder at the door.

Another knock, followed by two shorter, more rapid knocks.

It was Zuko’s assistant. No one else knocked like that, and no one else bothered us at breakfast but him. It would have annoyed me, but Lao Pan, and only Lao Pan, bothered us in our suite if something important came up outside of Zuko’s working hours that needed his immediate attention. Zuko was always technically on the clock, being the Fire Lord and all, but unless we called for a servant while we were in our suite, they didn’t disturb us here, no matter what.

Zuko knew that. I knew that. Which meant there was some disaster waiting on Zuko on the other side of that door, and our raging libidos would have to wait.

He turned to me, a tortured expression on his face as my hand slipped out of the front of his pants.

“It’s Lao Pan,” I said with a sigh, reaching forward and wiping a smear of cream off of his chin.

“Dammit,” he intoned, his expression stormy—and worried, even as Lao Pan started his knocking again.

“Duty calls.”

“Dammit.”

He pushed away from with great effort, leaving me sitting naked on the breakfast table, covered in cream. He glanced down at the bulge in his silk pants, pulling his pants up his hipbones again. It didn’t help. Instead, he reached out and snatched up my discarded robe, slinging it on and belting it.

“And what am I supposed to wear?” I countered as I slid off of the table. My legs were shaking as my feet took my weight. My pussy was still throbbing, my inner thighs sticky with cream and juices.

Zuko stopped and looked me up and down. “Nothing, if I have my way about it…but unless you want Lao Pan to get a good look…”

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. “His husband wouldn’t appreciate that.”

“Neither would Lao Pan,” Zuko said as I walked past him on the way to our bedroom. He swatted my ass as I passed him, making me jump at the sting. I glanced at him over my shoulder, grinning at the expression on his face as I walked away. As soon as I swung the door to the bedroom shut, he walked to the door of our suite to open it.

Curious, I listened at the crack as Lao Pan said something in an urgent tone. He wasn’t panicked, but whatever he’d come to speak to Zuko about couldn’t wait. Zuko didn’t let him into the suite, but he didn’t seem to want that, standing in the main hallway, gesticulating wildly, his volume rising until I could make out what he was saying.

“And now they have no ship!”

“Are they blaming us?”

“Not in those many words, but they’re not happy with what happened, as you can well imagine!”

“I’m not either,” Zuko said seriously. “How many of our ships are close by?”

“Admiral Shirogane has a fleet of five warships in the bay.”

“Send word to the Admiral. He will ready two ships in the fleet as official escorts for the Northern Water Tribe delegation, and he will send three more hunting the pirates responsible. Send word to the delegation that arrangements for their safe return home are being made, and to prevent further crimes in our waters. I’d like to meet with them in an hour, in my office, to discuss the matter,” Zuko said in that authoritative tone that did things to me.

“As you wish, Fire Lord Zuko. I…by the way, you have…cream on your chin. Just there,” Lao Pan said, pointing to his own chin.

“Uhh…yes, thank you. That will be all,” Zuko said, wiping at his chin with the sleeve of my robe. I grinned as Lao Pan bowed deeply, and then took off at a sprint. Lao Pan never did anything at less than a jog.

Zuko sighed and closed the door with a bang. I closed the door to the bedroom, feeling a bit like a deflated balloon, though I wasn’t resentful. It was the nature of the beast, being married to the leader of a nation. We had our fun when we could, and worked when we couldn’t. I didn’t have much to complain about.

Not after a breakfast like _that._

I wiped cream off of my chest with the gold nightgown I’d discarded before coming to breakfast, then I walked over to my wooden dresser, sorting through stockings and panties, and trying to decide what I wanted to wear for the day. I heard Zuko come into the room behind me.

“What happened? I heard a little bit, but I didn’t catch everything,” I asked as I picked out a pair of soft, lace panties and a pair of matching thigh-high stockings, both in red.

“Pirates attacked and sank the Water Tribe delegation’s ship last night. The survivor managed to get word to the palace this morning.”

I turned on him, shocked. “Where did this happen?”

“About twenty miles off of the shore of Kaho Island. No one was killed, and the survivors bent the water into ice and made their way to the island. That’s the third report I’ve heard of these pirates attacking ships in our waters. Aang said he’s heard reports of them as far south as the Southern Water Tribe. I’ve increased patrols, but they keep managing to slip past my fleet,” Zuko said, taking off my robe and slinging it over the chair at my vanity table. “I’m afraid the delegation will think this is an act of aggression against them. You know the Northern Water Tribe still doesn’t fully trust us. That’s why the trade agreement was so important.”

“They’re stubborn and stuck in their ways up there. How many times have you heard Katara go off on them?” I said with a grin, turning my back and bending over one of the bottom drawers on my dresser, looking for a shift. “You should probably get a shower, get dressed, and go calm them down.”

“Probably,” Zuko mused, walking toward me. I felt him behind me, and stiffened as his hand slid along my bare ass. “ _Or._ ”

I closed the drawer, straightened and turned to face him, my back against the low dresser. “Or what?” But Zuko just smiled and bent his head, kissing me on the shoulder, then trailing his mouth along my throat to my chest. “Zuko… They’re expecting you…”

“I have an hour…” he mumbled and cupped my ass. I squealed when he lifted me up against him and then set me on the edge of the dresser.

“Zuko! Zuko, what are you doing?” But Zuko ignored me, sinking down to his knees in front of me. He slung one of my legs over his shoulder and spread my pussy open with his other hand. “Zuko…I can’t… Not again…”

“You begged,” he said shortly and put his tongue against my clit again.

My stomach contracted, nerves zinging as he stropped my clit with the flat of his tongue. My pussy felt swollen, raw and entirely too stimulated for another round. And still, I could feel the wetness spreading from my center. His tongue darted inside of me and then swirled up to my clit. He sucked it deep into his mouth as I braced my arms on the dresser, my head tilting back as a moan escaped my throat.

“Zuko, this dresser is an…an antique,” I gasped as he brought me to the edge again. “I’ll… I’ll stain it or something…”

Zuko released my throbbing flesh just long enough to grin and say, “Good.”

It’s… It’s four hundred years old and… _UNGGG!_ ”

My hand clamped onto his hair, shoving him into my cunt with a hard wrench. The pain-pleasure was moving into just pleasure. Overwhelming, hard, deep, teeth-gritting, all-consuming _pleasure._

He rolled his tongue against me and then suckled my clit again and I practically collapsed against the dresser, the hard edge digging into my ass as Zuko ate me with gusto. Like he hadn’t just made a meal of me not five minutes ago. Like he was starving for me.

I knew the feeling.

“Yes… _yes_ …” I gasped, tugging on his hair and practically grinding his face into my pussy. I sank into the pleasure, the urgency, the clenching deep within my womb, which begged for release and relief. I looked down at Zuko, meeting his eyes as he worked me with his tongue. There was sweat on his brow and coating his shoulders.

He was waiting for me to beg.

“ _Please!_ ”

He smiled against me and sucked hard on my clit. Hard enough to make my entire body crumple in on itself.  I came, crying out, my eyes rolling back in my head as I lost my hold on reality completely. I was lost in the rush of my pounding pulse, and in the hot, wet clench of my orgasm. Everything felt far away, as my boneless body sank into his strong, supporting arms.

When I came back to myself, Zuko was carrying me toward the bed, speaking softly into my ear, and kissing my temple. I took a shuddering breath, and realized that I was crying, hot tears dripping down my cheeks.

I smiled as Zuko set me down on the bed gently. My limbs felt like lead. I was exhausted and sated, my pussy throbbing in time to my heartbeat.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked, tilting my face up with a thumb beneath my chin. He cupped my face and wiped the tears away with a loving hand that shook a little. I caught his hand and rubbed my cheek against it as I nodded wordlessly.

Then I reached out, grasping him by the waistband and tugging him forward.

He didn’t protest when I unceremoniously worked his pants down, his cock bobbing free against my face. He was painfully hard, flushed strawberry red. I grasped him at the base and then practically shoved my mouth down on him.

I wasn’t playing with him, or teasing.

The taste of him flooded my mouth, familiar but so exciting. Zuko’s hand clasped the back of my neck, but he let me control the speed and depth as I sucked his cock deep into my mouth. It was wet and messy and loud, my tongue flitting against him as I pushed my mouth down and back at a rapid pace. Both of my hands followed my mouth, squeezing and stroking as he breathed my name through clenched teeth.

When I pushed my mouth all the way down, nose buried in the hair trailing up his belly, I felt the first spurt of come hit my throat, and pulled off of him.

I swallowed and looked up at him, working him in my hand with a hard stroke. His hips thrust into my hand, his gaze blazing on mine. I knew he wasn’t done.

“I want you to come all over me, Zuko.”

His eyes flashed, blazing like a supernova as he nodded, biting down on his lip.

I pumped his slippery length as I nibbled his hipbones and slid my lips up to his abs, scoring him with my teeth. Then I trailed my tongue back down and sucked the head of his cock back into my mouth.

I sucked hard, cheeks concave, working my head in shallow thrusts as his hand tightened, gathering up my hair. He groaned my name and thrust hard into my mouth until my eyes were watering again. My fist sped up, pumping him until I could feel his cock twitching in my mouth and I knew he was going to come.

I pulled off of him and stroked him, once, twice, and then he came with a hard spurt all over my breasts. Zuko sucked in a breath through his teeth and then let out a shuddering exhale that practically rippled through his whole, delicious body. I watched him with some sense of pride.

I pumped him until he was finished, feeling his cum dripping down my breasts. I looked up at him and grinned, licking the tip of his cock clean and then sucking him back into my mouth, greedily draining the last dregs from him.

When I finally pulled off of him, I gently kissed the tip of his slowly softening cock and then collapsed backward on the bed, giggling, a stupid grin on my sweaty face.

Zuko let out another exhale and sank onto the bed on one knee, hands on either side of my exhausted body. He hovered over me, admiring his handiwork spattered across my breasts.

He looked at me very seriously, his hair falling forward over one shoulder in a glorious, dark fall. “I love you.”

I grinned up at him. “I love you too. You shouldn’t have done that though, you’re going to be late.”

“I should _always_ do that,” he replied with a shake of his head, and then bent down and kissed me for one heart-stopping moment. Then he pulled back. “I’m going to shower and get ready. Stay right here and don’t move. And don’t clean up.”

I didn’t think I could move if I wanted to, so I nodded wordlessly and watched him get up and saunter into the bathing room, leaving me naked and covered in cum in the middle of our sinfully comfortable bed.

I looked down at my breasts, flushed strawberry red and sticky with cum and traces of cream. I dipped my fingers in a bead of cum and brought it to my lips. The salty flavor spread across my tongue. I licked my lips, savoring the taste of him as I snuggled down on my back.

I didn’t have a thought in my head. He’d blown my brains right out, or fried some synapses in there or something. My pussy throbbed in time to my heartbeat, the skin hot and swollen. When I probed between my legs with a gentle hand, it was to find that my clit was still engorged. Arousal hit me again as I slid the pad of my finger against it.

I stopped though, moving my hand away and clenching my aching thighs together. I listened to the sound of the shower running and let the quotidian noise lull my exhausted limbs into a peaceful doze.

I woke up to Zuko’s mouth on my ear, his voice soft and soothing.

“I ran you a hot bath, baby. It’s waiting when you’re ready,” he said, kissing my lips as I came awake. I kissed him back, but he pulled away too quickly. He smelled good. Like soap and his aftershave. He was dressed and his hair was wet, but brushed, half of it pulled back and secured by his crown. He looked gorgeous as he stood and stared down at me like a proud artist admiring his masterpiece.

“Going so soon?” I answered sleepily.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight. You have training with the girls this afternoon, right?”

“Mmhmm. Good luck with the Water Tribe.”

“Thanks, babe. I’ll need it,” he said and walked toward the door. I watched him go and as he opened the door of our bedroom, I saw him flinch. He turned back to me. “I’ll…uh…send someone to clean up the mess we made of breakfast.”

“I’ll do it,” I said with a little laugh. “Go to your meeting.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He left the room and I took a contented breath. I let it out as the door opened again and he came charging back toward me, covering me on the bed. I squeaked as he bent over the side of the bed and kissed my lips, hard.

When he pulled back, I was laughing and shoving at his shoulders. “Zuko!”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

I just laughed as he kissed me again and then launched himself off of the bed. He was through the door and gone in a second. I giggled, deliriously happy as I drew my legs up on the bed, grinning up at the red-draped canopy.

I was married to an idiot., but a cute idiot who could eat pussy like a master. No one in the world was luckier than I was.


End file.
